Cadet
by writter4ever
Summary: What happens when a girl isn't normal and was created as part as an alternative motive? ON HOLD NOT FORGOTTEN!


Disclaimer: I don't own, well except maybe Quatra..... No? Alright than I just barrow and use.....

Chapter one

She had out graded everyone. She had graduated in the top three of her class. She could easily pull off the helpless and defenceless act and yet kick ass when it was required. She was sitting down in the office of Lady Une. She was looking at her file, "These scores are off the chart. You do understand why I am skeptical."

"Yes ma'am I do. Will you allow me to explain why my scores may be so high?"

" I will."

"I grew up without a mother, she died when I was little, and my father died a few years ago. I grew up with five primates, and three that don't act like primates. My eldest brother pushed me to be here. I was home schooled by him, he graduated from Oxford. He believed that the schooling system just taught rubish, so I learned from him. The only reason why I knew how to fight, is well that is how things get resolved in my house. As primal as that sounds. The only reason why I know how to pick locks is because I kept getting locked out, either as a practical joke or I forgot my key."

"But your battle technique is so...."

"Unusual? Again thank my brothers. All those years of hide and seek do pay off."

"I will still need to retest you to Preventer standards."

"Understood."

She wondered around the base, a 'visitor' pass clipped to her cadet jacket. If she passed, and she knew she would, this would be a great place to work and play. Why couldn't anyone believe her scores? What did they think she did? Cheat? She heard someone whistle, "Look at what we have here. A fine piece of work." She turned around, and than heard a couple of voices, "Leave the girl alone." It was an American with a long braid. One of the guys that was harassing her or was at least attempting to hissed, "Back off Maxwell." She looked at the guy, "Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly able to take care of myself." One of the guys wrapped his arm around her, "Come on sweet cheecks-" She elbowed him in the face, kicked him in the knee hard enough to dislocate it, and tossed him over her shoulder, "Any questions?" They beat a hasty retreat. Obviously they realized they had bitten off more than they could chew. She turned and said, "I appreciate that you were trying to make them bug off, but I'm more than capible of taking care of myself. Names Charlett, yours?" He stood there with an uncertain look, should he really give her his name? He knew that he would kick himself later, "Duo."

"One of the legendary Five. And I bet every single on of you is just fiinnneeee." She began to circle him, she was toying with him. Seeing how strong he was. One of the techniques she had refined in the academy. "Yes and we're all taken." And walked off, 'Damn! He really is one of the legendary Five! That didn't work! And it always works!' She huffed, her stomach gave a grumble. ' Should have asked where the caffiteria is. Oh well. I'll find it.'

"I tell you, if that chick gets hired by Une, she'll assign her to us, just to whip our asses into shape! You should have seen her!"

"Maxwell, exaggeration never gets you anywhere."

"I'm serious Wu Wu! She took him out in three moves! It's like she's a trained assasin or-" He was smacked on the head, he gave a nervous laugh, "Hello Charlett." She crossed her arms and glared at him and an evil smirk played across her lips, he dove under the table and hid behind Quatra. "What?"

"You're not human!"

"If you're gonna insult me at least come up with something creative!" Than she was being pulled by the back of her jacket, she looked at who was pulling her, "And here I thought I could get away from the Sarge from hell."

"Like wise cadet! Sally wants to see you!"

"Who the hell is Sally?"

"If I know you, you'll become closely aquanted."

"What's that 'ppossed to mean?"

Her eye gave a twitch, 'How come I have a feeling of a guinea pig?' She had a heart monitor, a breathing monitor, and various other instruments attached to her. Sally, which she doubed the Witch Doctor, seemed to love to torment her. First it was the hundred needles..... maybe not that many, but since she haited needles with a passion, it seemed like that. Than it was the poking and proding at her, which she all tolerated with a smile, until it came to this, 'I could out run anyone of these idiots here! Why am I being subjected to this crap!'

"Alright than. This test is to measure how much stamina you have or lack there of-"

"And see if I should be at a desk or in the feild. Yay yay yay, bla bla bla. I get it. Let's get this over with." She was annoyed, seriously. The tred mill moved into the speed of a light jog, 'I should just tell her to let me sprint, or at least run. Than I can show these idiots what I am made of.' Sally wrote down the numbers that were displayed, than increased the tred mill to run.

Sally was suspecious. She had done a full out sprint not even a day ago, and here she was running it up, showing no strain on her body at all. Most people after doing sprints would need at least a week, if not more. And here she was perfectly fine.

Duo was still hiding behind Quatra when Charlett had been pulled away, hissing, and cursing. Obviously they knew each other. In a bad way, "If she's on our team, I'm resigning! I can't deal with that!"

"Duo, you're over reaching again."

"Q you didn't see her when she was kicking ass! Her eyes went dark and this smile on her face, like mine before she went off and hauled on them!"

Charlett had taken a shower and was fuming, 'They still don't believe me! I jumped through all their hoops, not complaining, and they still think I'm a cheater or something! What do they think? I take steroids? Do I look that stupid?' Her phone began to vibrate, "Hello?"

"Hey sis, guess who?"

"Are you willing to accept an over seas phone charge?"

"As if I dare to say no, yes I'll accept."

"What's hangin' sis?"

"You're making me suffer a phone charge just to say that?"

"Hey, can't I worry about my little sis?"

'Wait a moment if Ricky is talking to me, that means-" Where's Dave?"

"I wish I honestly knew."

'Liar, liar pants on fire. I'll get him to crack.'

"Ricky, if you don't want Dave to find out what happened to his favorite shirt than I suggest you squeal."

"You wouldn't- you would! Please for the love of god don't tell him!"

"Where is Dave?"

"He's heading to your location to talk to this Une person."

"Why?"

"Because they think you're not normal."

"When have I ever been normal? And why would - of course! Now if you don't mind, I have an ass to find......"

Lady Une looked at the numbers, "And you're positive her blood is clear?"

"She's taking nothing. She's hardy. I read her back ground. She grew up on a farm, that's probably why she has so much stamina. To her it's no difference than walking to town and back to the farm. A secretary approached Lady Une, "There's a Dave HanCraf here to speak to you."

"Our Cheif weapons enginere in Ireland?"

"That would be him."

"In person?"

"Yes."

"If one of his employees blew up a factory again, I'll have his head." Dave HanCraf approached and said, "Lady Une."

"Dave. It must be important for you to come all the way from Ireland to here."

"Yes. It involves my sister."

"Sister? What sister?"

"Charlett McRidge."

"What about her?"

"I heard down the grapevine you're making her life hell. First the academy was trying to break her. And knowing you, your trying to break her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play me for stupid."

"If she can't handle the riggers of both the academy and Preventers, she has no buisness working with us."

"No you're just pissed off. Like usual." She gave him a glare and he glared back. Soon he was pulled to the ground by his pony tail. He looked up, "Hey Chad!" Her eye gave a visable twitch, "Don't 'Hey Chad!' me buster! You were going to throw your weight around!"

"I have no idea wh -"

"Oh just cut the bull shit! Let me do this on my own! Damn it!"

"I'm just-"

"Oh! You always say it before it blows up in our faces!" Than she screamed at him something in Celtic. Her eye gave another violent twitch. Lady Une at that time had an idea. When they paused to breathe, she said, "I was going to put her on a team." Charlett looked at her, "And don't tell me it's the people that sit around filing papers!"

"No I was going to put you on Maxwell's team." Charlett immediately poked her brother in his chest, "HA!" Dave rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll let you do what you want."

"Thank you! That is all I ask!" She began to wave her hands in the air, saying things in Italian. She walked past her new team. Trowa was the only one besides her brother knew what she was even saying, "Back stabbing, son of a bitch, gonna get me kicked out one of these days. So help me god if he keeps meddling! Gonna murder that bastered in his sleep!" She kept walking past them and she kept talking to herself.


End file.
